Pirate Tank
The Pirate Tank is a monster that is found in Dark Cloud (known as Pirate's Chariot) and Dark Chronicle. It makes its debut in Shipwreck in Dark Cloud, and in Ocean's Roar Cave, Floor 3 in Dark Cloud 2. It is a Windup monster, one of the smaller sized ones, but it is still very powerful. For quotes, see Steve's Quotes or Monster Quotes. Battle Tactics Dark Cloud Switch to Ruby or Xiao and hide behind something when it attacks, step out and shoot it before hiding again. Then repeat until it falls apart. There is another tactic, wait until it shoots a cannonball and then run against it, because this enemy is only a long range shooter it will not counterattack. You can get it into a corner and kill it that way. Another tactic is to just throw bombs at it. Dark Cloud 2 Being a windup, the Pirate Tank and its variations sure will take a lot of damage before it is defeated. The Pirate Tank and its Kin have two attacks: Both are ranged attacks, making this the only Monster in the game to have only ranged attacks. Both come in the form of cannon shots. The difference is that one is a straight up shot that travels fast to deal damage, similar more to a bullet. The second attack is a cannonball like action, firing a large bomb that explodes in a certain time period. Both attacks do high damage and pierce defense. This makes the Pirate Tank an extremely dangerous foe if not fought properly. To defeat it, it is a good idea to use the Ridepod with a long-range weapon, because this negates the bomb problem, due to the low range of this attack. The second best option is the use of a Wrench with high Smash and Lightning stats. If you are going to use a Wrench, it is important that you use the following method, to defeat the Pirate Tank easily: Make sure to clear the nearby area of all other monsters first, by using a ranged weapon to attract the other monsters, while keeping the shots away from this monster, and making sure not to attack it in any way until the area is clear. Once you are confident that the area is clear, approach the Pirate Tank. Close in, and watch in an alert manor for the point in which it identifies you. After this, move in a spiraling direction, closing in on the Pirate Tank, and when you see the opportunity, rush in and find a spot behind the Tank. Take a small part of time to grow accustomed to the movement of the Tank to try and attack you, and when you are ready, start making single hits on the monster. When it starts to become constantly phased by attacks (when it stalls for a moment, in the kind of a second long 'freeze'), you may start to make combos. Keep moving in the same direction of the Tank's rotation to stay behind it. Keep this up and you will eliminate this monster in no time. Trivia * The two wheels on the Iron Ghost have 13 spikes each, representing the "haunted number" 13, or perhaps the movie Friday the 13th. Monster Notes Variation Gallery Pirate Tank.png|Pirate's Chariot/Pirate Tank, as seen in Dark Cloud and Dark Cloud 2. Pirate Eye.png|Pirate Eye, as seen in Dark Cloud 2. Angry Cannon.png|Angry Cannon, as seen in Dark Cloud 2. Iron Ghost.png|Iron Ghost, as seen in Dark Cloud 2. Category:Enemies in Dark Cloud Category:Enemies in Dark Chronicle